


What Exactly Is My History?

by bluejaythebeautiful



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, GO and SPN Crowley are the same person, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley thinks back on his past and what it really is.</p><p> </p><p>Late-night/early-morning thing I came up with. This links GO and SPN Crowley together, as in, my idea of how they are the same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Exactly Is My History?

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 1 AM where I'm at, so please excuse any typos. Also, I have yesterday's and the day before's writing prompt things written, I'll post them later. Also, if I got times or names wrong, sorry. I didn't mean to.

King of Hell. Pretty cool title, right? Wasn't exactly easy to come by, of course. Crowley had been born as Fergus Macloud to a red-haired witch named Rowena in the early 1500's. He had never known his father, and he was raised horribly. In his thirties or forties, he sold his soul to a crossroads demon in exchange for double digits below the belt. (In hindsight, that was a pretty stupid idea. And Crowley's had many stupid ideas. Like working with the Winchesters.) Then, 10 years later, he went to Hell, became a demon, the usual for idiots like him. In the early 1990's, he'd had enough of being Hell's grunt. He started fighting his way to the top. 

It didn't take him long to become King of the Crossroads. And in 2006, he met Sam and Dean Winchester. They took his Colt and killed a yellow-eyed demon named Azazel. The whole "yellow eyes" thing bothered Crowley. He felt like he knew someone like that, but he'd never met Azazel. It was odd, to say the least. 

Soon after, he ruled Hell. It was great, ordering everyone around and being powerful. But he still felt like something was missing. He sometimes got these strange urges to go to London. He wanted to go to the Ritz, to Soho, to a tiny old bookshop no one went to because the owner doesn't sell anything. He didn't know how he got that specific. All he knew is that he couldn't. At least, not right now. He told himself he'd make room in his schedule. By the time he could, he'd forgotten.

Then there were times where he was stuck in the back of the Impala. The Winchesters were driving him to some building where they could interrogate him, and Queen had come on over the radio. Crowley  _hated_ 80's rock. But somehow, he knew all the lyrics. He'd never listened to it, but he still quietly sang along to it. Sam had turned around and looked at him weird, to which the demon had shrugged and stopped singing. 

That's when Crowley really started thinking about his history. Where had all that come from? Why did he feel like there was so much more? He spent his free time thinking, though he didn't get much. He was too busy doing stuff with the Winchesters, then there was the Leviathan fiasco, then the tablets, Dean-mon, the Darkness. It was all getting to be too much for Crowley. His mind was going into overload, trying to figure stuff out, and all he wanted was a cup of tea and a break.

His wishes were finally answered a week before Christmas. Or so he thought. All he knew was that nothing big was going on that he had to get involved in. The Winchesters could do whatever they damn well pleased. Then, a chubby angel with stunning blue eyes and light blond hair had shown up at his door, claiming to know him.

Crowley had never met him. He insisted the only angel he ever knew was Castiel. (Samandriel didn't count. He was just for information.) But the angel still kept saying they were friends. He had called himself Aziraphale. The name sounded familiar, but Crowley couldn't place it. Maybe it was someone Castiel had mentioned? Though the demon knew it wasn't that. So, he let Aziraphale in to explain.

The angel told him of 1993, when they had stopped an Apocalypse together. Crowley told him no, that wasn't possible, he was in Hell at the time. Aziraphale had responded with how Crowley had gotten pulled back down there. Word was, they had stripped him of his Grace and memories, then sent him back in time to be reborn as a human. It was only coincidence that he had chosen his former name. He also told Crowley that it's why his vessel looks the way it does. An old picture showed the two in front of a bookstore. Crowley was dressed in a suit and tie, slicked-back hair and sunglasses upon his face. Of course. That's why he was drawn to this snazzy-looking man, it reminded him of his old self! Crowley was beginning to understand now. He was two different people, yet the same person. 

When he explained it all to Dean, the elder Winchester called it "the case of the Winter Soldier". At Crowley's confusion, Dean forced the demon to watch some weird movie about three people taking down a government organization, one of them being hunted down by his ex-boyfriend, who apparently had lost his memories and become an assassin. (Dean insisted that they weren't together, but Crowley knew better. It was pretty clear.) 

After that, Crowley began regaining memories pre-1500's. He remembered creating discourse within Rome, Aziraphale beside him creating miracles. He also saw things happening at the same time as others. He remembered creating the Internet, credit card theft, and other things that caused people to go Dark Side. He also remembered Az creating things to counter them, like paying it forward. It pleased Crowley to know how much they worked together, as per their Agreement. He asked if they were married, to which Aziraphale said no, of course not, it was never like that. (The angel seemed very flustered about it. Was there something more?)

Crowley had to ask about that. Feelings were coming back along with the memories. He didn't understand them. At times, it was anger. Others, happiness. Mostly, it was love. Aziriphale had blushed when Crowley told him about it. He said that it was his imagination, they had never dated. He seemed to be hiding his own feelings, but Crowley didn't press it. 

Then, they had barely escaped a life-threatening situation. If it weren't for Crowley's quick thinking, they would have been killed. Aziriphale had hugged Crowley so tightly that the demon was glad that he didn't need to breathe. Az kept saying that he didn't want to lose Crowley ever again, that he was sorry for letting him go, and that he loved him to the bottom of his heart. Crowley responded by kissing him and telling him that it was okay, he wasn't leaving again, and that he felt the same. He almost wanted to brag to Dean that he had gotten his angel before the Winchester did, but decided that he didn't want to get punched. He offered to go back to London with the angel, abandoning the hunters forever, but of course still checking in on Hell occasionally. He wasn't about to give up his spot. He finally had peace and happiness, and hoped it could stay that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a character dump, then it turned into Ineffable Husbands. Oh well.


End file.
